marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Xavier Institute student body
The Xavier Institute was the school that served as the home of the X-Men since the team's inception. Over the years, its student body evolved and expanded. Until recently the general public lived under the pretense that they were merely students at Xavier's exclusive academy and kept their mutant nature a secret from the outside world. Recent events lifted the veil of secrecy and the mutant nature of the Xavier Institute became public knowledge. Where once there were only a handful of mutants living and studying at the school, there were just over 100 students were enrolled after the school went public. When Cyclops and Emma Frost took over the school, most of these students were assigned to small squads with a mentor. The repercussions of M-Day have left many students without their superhuman powers. The depowered students have left the Institute, leaving about two dozen students. The squads have been disbanded. Xavier Institute Staff Student body Original X-Men First group of students trained by Charles Xavier.Graduated in X-Men #7 (September, 1964) The majority of the X-Men since then have been adults and not students (with the notable exception of Kitty Pryde and Bobby Drake ). Original New Mutants The original New Mutants were the second group of students trained by Charles Xavier. Other teachers include Magneto and Cable. Disbanded X-Terminators Students trained by X-Factor, not based at the mansion in Westchester, New York, but on Ship. Several members became members of the New Mutants after the team disbanded. Disbanded Generation X Generation X was based at Xavier’s School For Gifted Youngsters, formerly known as the Massachusetts Academy, in Boston, Massachusetts instead of the mansion in Westchester, New York. The teachers were Banshee and Emma Frost Disbanded The Special Class When he joined the Xavier Institute faculty, Xorn was assigned a “special class” of students. These students included those with special educational needs that required some remedial study. These kids were also among the more socially awkward students at the Institute. When Dust joined the school, she was assigned due to the trauma she had experienced and a need to adjust to Western culture. Omega Gang The Omega Gang was formed by Quentin Quire, aka Kid Omega. Quentin was already one of a handful of students who challenged authority and actively questioned the philosophies behind Xavier's dream. When he learned that he was adopted, Quentin had an identity crisis. He used the power-enhancing drug Kick and adopted a hairstyle and mode of dress that mimicked an artist's rendering of mutant oppressors that appeared in a newspaper on the day he was born. He gathered together other like-minded students and together they perpetrated a series of hate crimes against humans in Salem Center. They then made a move against the Institute by holding Professor Xavier hostage and instigating a riot during the school's Open Day ceremonies. The Omega Gang was defeated through the combined efforts of the Stepford Cuckoos and the X-Men. Quentin evolved into a non-corporeal entity and is dormant in Hank McCoy's laboratory. Alpha Squadron Alpha Squadron was advised by former Alpha Flight member, Jean-Paul Beaubier, thus the name Alpha Squadron. When Northstar was killed by Wolverine, the squad was assigned a new advisor, Xi'an Coy Manh. The squad's colors are white and charcoal grey with red accents. Hellions The Hellions are one of the more prominent squads at the Xavier Institute and have recently won the first Field Day competition. They are advised by the Institute's headmistress, Emma Frost and named after her group of students. Several members of this squad had other faculty advisors before requesting to be transferred to Emma's group. The squad's colors are red and white with black accents. Corsairs Little has been revealed about Cyclops' squad, the Corsairs. They were named after Cyclops' father, Christopher Summers who goes by the name Corsair as a member of the intergalactic adventurers known as the Starjammers. The squad's colors are blue and white. Paragons The Paragons are one of the many six-member squads formed to facilitate the training and development of the older students at the Xavier Institute. The Paragons were originally advised by Rahne Sinclair, aka Wolfsbane. When it was revealed that Rahne had been romantically involved with a student, she opted to leave the Institute. Since her departure, the squad has been overseen by Xi'an Coy Manh, aka Karma. Magma was brought in by Danielle Moonstar to replace Wolfsbane as advisor. The squad's colors are green and black with red accents. New Mutants The New Mutants are, like the Hellions, one of the more prominent squads in the institute. The squad was taught by Danielle Moonstar, who is the guardian New Mutant member Elixir. After M-Day, she, along with others at the school, were depowered and forced out of the premises, leaving the squad without a teacher. The squad's colors are yellow and silver with blue accents. Gambit's squad Little has be revealed about Gambit's squadmade their first appearance in ''X-Men'' Vol 3 #171 and little has been revealed about the individual members. So far, Gambit's squad has only five students. Most wear modified versions of the standard X-Men training uniform while Foxx was given a more individual costume. The name of Gambit's squad has not yet been established. Storm's squad Little is known of Storm's squad. Only one student on her squad has been revealed as having retained their powers after the events of M-Day. Rogue's squad Little has been revealed about the students in Rogue's squad. They were briefly shown observing a training session in the Danger Room. The name of the squad has yet to be revealed. Rogue's squad was seen wearing yellow and black uniforms similar to those worn by the original X-Men and New Mutants. As yet the characters are unnamed. Lower School Only students over the age of fifteen are inducted as part of a training squad. Those students who are too young to participate in this level of training are taught in the Institute's "Lower School". Since the younger students in the Lower School have not yet been assigned to training squads, they likely do not have assigned codenames yet either. These students are all currently advised by Xi'an Coy Manh, aka Karma. Karma also serves as the Institute's librarian. Other students The following students have been clearly depicted as attending the Xavier Institute since it re-opened''Astonishing X-Men'' (vol. 3) #1 and New X-Men: Academy X #1, but their squad affiliation has not been revealed. Some of these students may be a part of the Lower School or members of squads that have not been fully revealed, such as the Beast's Exemplars or Iceman's Excelsiors {| class="wikitable" border=1 !| Character !| Real Name !| Notes |- ||Armor ||Hisako Ichiki ||One of the 198 |- ||Blindfold ||Ruth Aldine ||One of the 198 |- ||Squidboy ||Samuel Luc Paré ||Black Tom Cassidy killed him. |- ||Eosimias ||''unrevealed'' ||One of the 198 |- ||Eugene ||''unrevealed'' ||Possibly depowered |- ||Forearm ||Jorge Lucas ||Depowered or deceased |- ||Gloom ||''unrevealed'' ||Depowered |- ||Irina ||Irina Vehm ||Depowered |- ||Slick ||''unrevealed'' ||Depowered |- ||Silicon ||''unrevealed'' ||Depowered |- ||Greg ||Greg Van Meter ||Possibly depowered or deceased |- ||Aero ||Melody Guthrie ||Depowered |- ||Josette ||''unrevealed'' ||Possibly depowered |- ||Longneck ||Jonah Van Helsking ||Depowered |- ||Skywalker ||''unrevealed'' ||Depowered |- ||Tantra ||Reuben ||Depowered |- ||Winston ||''unrevealed'' ||Possibly depowered |- ||X-23 ||Laura Kinney ||One of the 198, clone of Wolverine |- ||Noah ||''unrevealed'' ||Possibly depowered |- ||Becky ||''unrevealed'' ||Possibly depowered |- ||Julie ||''unrevealed'' ||Possibly depowered |- ||Nancy ||''unrevealed'' ||Possibly depowered |- ||Wing ||Eddie ||committed suicide after being depowered (prior to M-Day) |- ||Hydro ||Floyd Carter ||accidentally drowned himself after losing his powers due to M-Day |- Category:Xavier Institute student body Category:X-Men Category:Copy Edit